Destiny's Destroyed
by Jinmen
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fic, I put quite a bit of work into it


All rights to the Soul Calibre characters are owned by Namco this is an original story and any similarities to any other story are coincidental.  
  
  
Destiny's Destroyed  
  
  
As the sky opens up a bright blue Kilik stands alone on a training pole holding his staff in perfect balance. The Edge Master watches from a little over one hundred feet away. Edge Master stands in pride at how much Kilik has improved since the two first met. Kilik looks in Edge Masters direction and slams his staff down onto the Training pole. Kilik elevates himself the staffs length above the pole and holds that exact position for what seems like endless hours. Kilik keeps perfectly still until Edge Master throws a pebble into the water near him, at the simple sound of splashing water Kilik loses balance and falls off of the pole. Kilik swims over to the dojo in which he and Edge Master live.  
  
Kilik: Why in the world did you do that? I had been up there for almost an hour?  
  
Edge Master: You show disrespect! Kneel!  
  
Kilik slowly kneels to his knees and prepares for the attack. Edge Master grabs Kilik's staff and hits Kilik directly on the chest. Kilik makes a sound as if he lost breath. Kilik quickly prepares himself as another hit comes at him.  
  
Edge Master: You know better than to show that you have been hurt. You are not ready to persue the Soul Blade yet. Now get some rest, tomarrow we battle.   
  
Kilik slaps his hand on his forehead and heads into the dojo, Edge Master follows him in as the sky turns to twilight. Kilik heads to his room and lies down on his small bead roll. Kilik falls asleep and drifts into the dreams that haunted him every night. These dreams were memories of what he had done to his home village, His mother, father, sister, and friends. Suddenly Kilik jolts awake in a cold sweat.  
  
Kilik: No matter what I do they will not stop haunting me until I am dead.   
  
Kilik slowly drifts back to sleep.....  
  
The next morning Kilik was jolted awake by the sounds of fighting, Kilik jumps to his feet and grabs the Kali-Yuga. Kilik runs out side to see Edge Master battling five Lizard Men and one amazing large man. Kilik jumps from raft to raft until he is on the actuall battle feild. Edge Master glances at the ready to fight Kilik and motions for him to stay out of the battle.  
  
Edge Master: Astaroth! You make me fight these Lizard Men as if you think they can beat me. You cannot have the Rod Kali-Yuga!   
  
Kilik looks to the rod in his hands as Edge Master uses Ling Sheng Su Style on the Lizard Men leaving them all on the ground unconcious. Edge Master smiles and motions Astaroth onto the battle feild. The huge man with blue skin and a black executioners hood steps onto the raft with Edge Master.  
  
Edge Master: Kilik! Now you will see how a true master of Ling Sheng Su deals with enemies.   
  
Edge Master begins battle with Astaroth dodging every hit from his massive axe but still doing no damage. Astaroth stops swinging and just allows Edge Master to hit him. Edge Master swings and connects many times but stares in horror as Astaroth laughs at him. Kilik runs as fast as he can to save his master but stands no chance. Astaroth grabs Edge Master and lifts him into the air.   
  
Kilik: MASTER!!!!! No, you big freak! Put my master down!  
  
Kilik takes swings with the Kali-Yuga that have no effect. Astaroth simply backhands Kilik which sends him flying off the raft. Kilik struggles to the surface only to see Astaroth drop his master now only a limp dead body. Kilik swims over to the raft and jumps out of the water.  
  
Kilik: Master! Master you can't die!   
  
Kilik buries his head in his dead masters chest and begins to cry. Kilik looks up and screams out in pain.   
  
Mysterious Voice: Don't cry. It is the last thing your master would want young man.  
  
Kilik turns his head to see a woman wearing a ninja gi. Kilik stands and bows to her as she does the same to him.  
  
Kilik: May I ask your name and why you are here? Not many visitors here if you don't mind me asking.  
  
Woman: My name is Taki, I was hunting that demon Astaroth. Anymore questions?  
  
Kilik: Can I acompany you? I want nothing more than revenge against that beast.  
  
Taki: No, You are too weak. I watched the whole fight, you were shrugged off like nothing.   
  
Kilik: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Kilik charges Taki weaponless. Taki knocks him down without much effort.  
  
Taki: As I said, you would just be a liability. Maybe if you were stronger. Oh and now you must be thinking you will just follow me whether I accept it or not. You will not have that chance.  
  
Taki hits Kilik in the face with the butt of her small katana. Taki runs off while she has time.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Hwang Sung Kyung woke up groggy after the night before's battle. The Buffalo face warrior who called himself Rock was an amazing fighter and Hwang felt lucky to even be alive. Hwang woke up and dressed himself like he had every morning since he left his home in search of the Soul Blade. Hwang walked down the stairs of the small inn and handed the inn keeper a few yen and walked out the door. Hwang slowly walked out into the street when a woman knocked him down.  
  
Hwang: HEY! Wait a second Mi Na!?  
  
Seung Mina: Oh no even worse. Now I have to deal with you too?  
  
Hwang looks at Mi Na strangley and then back to a crowd of people. The people are being picked up and thrown when suddenly Astaroth apears in the crowd. The over 7 foot tall demon aproaches the two small people. Astaroth raises his axe when suddenly a woman appears from no where and kicks him in the chest.  
  
Taki: Are you two stupid??? Why did you just stand there? You could have been killed!  
  
Mysterious Voice: They don't know that though! They have never dealt with him.  
  
Taki: Nice to hear your voice Yoshimitsu.   
  
A skull faced demon jumps down next to the group and draws a katana.  
  
Yoshimitsu: I thought so too. Although, why are you tracing this Astaroth? I thought you were following the Blue skinned one....  
  
Taki: You take what you are dealt, A boy slowed me done and I lost the Blue Astaroth's trail.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Hahaha you let a man other than Mitsurugi slow you down? You have changed in your old age.  
  
Mina: How do we fit into this?  
  
Taki: You don't!  
  
The two demon hunters charge Astaroth and are thrown to his side like rag dolls. Hwang and Mina stand and prepare to fight him. Just as he is about to reach them Taki and Yoshimitsu signal a retreat.  
  
Hwang: COWARDS! Come on Mina even if they are cowards we are better off with them.  
  
Mina: Ok I'm with you, we can't win against this thing.  
  
The two fighters run around Astaroth and catch up with Taki and Yoshimitsu. The four start walking as a group and Yoshimitsu starts filling in Hwang and Mina on the reason for which they ran. Yoshimitsu winds up dragging it out over a few hours and when he ends Taki looks over.  
  
Taki: Basically we can not beat Astaroth without Mitsurugi..... I feel so weak saying that.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Before you ask, Mitsurugi is another warrior who make myself and Taki look like children in battle.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Kilik awakened on the raft with a pounding pain in the back of his head. Kilik stands up slowly and looks around. All that goes through his head is " Wow she hit me hard ". Kilik walks over and picks up his staff, Kilik takes one look at his home and his dead master. Kilik turns his back and heads out for the road. Kilik walks for hours and reaches a small town just as he feels he cannot walk anymore.   
  
Kilik: Excuse me, Have you seen a 7 foot tall demon?  
  
The japanese man Kilik spoke to turns around and looks at him oddly.   
  
Japanese Man: What do you know of Astaroth boy?  
  
Kilik: You know it's name? What is your name? Where can I find Astaroth? Will you help me?  
  
Japanese Man: Well first of all my name is Mitsurugi, I am hunting one of two Astaroth's. The rest I will explain after you have had some rest. Follow me.  
  
Mitsurugi and Kilik walk to a motel in the center of town. Mitsurugi enters first and yells out to a fellow demon hunter.  
  
Mitsurugi: Maxi! We have another volunteer to help us destroy Astaroth!.  
  
Kilik: Did... Did you just say Maxi? As in the...  
  
Maxi: Dandy of the Southern Seas and yes he did old friend. You know me I'm not one to stay out of trouble.  
  
Kilik: Amazing! You are alive!   
  
Mitsurugi: We still need one more member before we can take on Astaroth.  
  
Maxi: Why do you say that? Kilik is an amazing fighter.  
  
Mitsurugi: Yes, but you know as well as I do. No one is a substitute for Seigfried.   
  
Voice: Maxi, Mitsurugi you are getting old if I can sneak up on you in full armor.  
  
Kilik: I take it he is Seigfried?  
  
Seigfried: The one and only. How is the old group boys?  
  
Mitsurugi: You act as if we are all friends.  
  
The three older men talk late into the night as Kilik listens in interested to hear their stories. Kilik awakens the next morning astonished at how every other man in the party had awakened before him eventhough they stayed up much later than him. Seigfriend hits his foot with the handle of his sword.  
  
Seigfried: Wake up boy. Today we battle Astaroth!  
  
Kilik: How can you be sure we will find him?  
  
Mitsurugi: We wont have to, he will find us.  
  
Maxi: Mitsurugi, is today the day we all meet?  
  
Mitsurugi: Yes, I just hope eight is enough to defeat two Astaroth's.  
  
Kilik: Wait wait wait, eight? Two Astaroth's???  
  
Seigfried: Poor kid is in the dark.   
  
All of the warriors suit up and walk out the door. Kilik chases them out the door.  
  
Kilik: Where are we going?   
  
Maxi: The courtyard where we wait for our fellow demon slayers.  
  
Mitsurugi: Yes, and hopefully Taki and Yoshimitsu have two helpers with them.  
  
Kilik: Taki? She is with you guys?  
  
Seigfried: Yes, is there a problem with that?  
  
Kilik: No, no problem.  
  
All of the warriors sit in the courtyard when suddenly there is a huge ruckus and Taki, Yoshimitsu, Hwang Sung Kyung, and Seung Mina come running into the courtyard. Two large 7 foot demons are following them. The warriors spread out and begin attacking in waves of two. Kilik loses track of his teamates and goes balistic. The blue Astaroth raises his axe and brings it down on Yoshimitsu's head.  
  
Mitsurugi: YOSHIMITSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mitsurugi runs up the blue Astaroth's body and stabs him through his eye. The demon screams in pain and falls over backwards only to have his head chopped clean from his body by Seigfried. Kilik turns away from the blue Astaroth's dead body just in time to see the tan Astaroth crush Maxi's rib cage and at the same time crush Seung Mina beneath his foot.  
  
Hwang: MINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kilik: MAXIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two young warriors go into a rage the likes of which had never been seen before all that was seen through the dust was the flash of Hwang Sung Kyung's Sword and the occasional swipe from Kilik's Staff. As the dust clears Astaroth is on the ground dead. The five remaining fighters look at eachother.  
  
Taki: Inferno is still alive.   
  
Mitsurugi: Until there is only two of us left he will not apear.  
  
Seigfried: Then we must due battle.  
  
Kilik: One on One.  
  
Hwang: Until only two are left.  
  
Taki runs at Kilik hoping to kill him quickly. Kilik lowers his staff and lifts her in the air. Kilik tosses her with his staff and jumps in the air, Kilik does a 360º front flip and hits Taki in the chest when she lands. Taki goes limp and Kilik stands up victorius. Hwang walks on to the battle field next but is quickly pushed off by a dueling group of Mitsurugi and Seigfried. The battle between the two master warriors lasts for hours. Finally Mitsurugi stabs Seigfried in the neck.With his last bit of energy Seigfried brings down his Zwei Hander on Mitsurugi's skull.   
  
Hwang: We are the last two.  
  
Kilik: Shall we begin?  
  
Hwang takes a swing at Kilik's neck and almost connects. Kilik uses his staff to send him up into the air. Kilik on the way down smashes his Staff down on Hwang's head. Kilik jumps back.  
  
Kilik: Not very fair, I have to at least try to kill you.  
  
Hwang: The advantages of using a blade. Now don't chicken out let's continue.  
  
Kilik: By all means.  
  
The two fighters go back to attacking eachother. In a final show of abbility Kilik does a front somersault and hits Hwang in the back of the head with his staff. The weakened Kilik stares at Hwang as tears form in his eyes. Kilik falls to his knees and waits for almost an hour. Kilik stands up and looks at the carnage.  
  
Kilik: So much and all for a false prophecy. Once again it is proven to me, life has little meaning unless you make it mean something. As one would say.....Farewell to the Stage of History. 


End file.
